El Odio que Ciega
by Writer65
Summary: Secuela de UN GIRO INESPERADO, han pasado ocho años y Koda tiene una vida muy feliz con sus tres hermanos, pero cuando un nuevo y peligroso enemigo aparece, tratara de arrebatarle todo a Koda, este nuevo enemigo no se viene con juegos, y esta dispuesto a todo, con el único fin de cumplir sus malévolos planes. No descansara hasta ver a Koda, sin nada, y suplicando por piedad.
1. Ocho Veranos Después

-¿Y bien Koda?-pregunto Denahi mientras caminaban de regreso de la ceremonia de la hombría de Koda-¿Decepcionado por tu tótem?

-Para nada-respondió Koda alegremente.

-¿Decepcionado?-Kenai-Tiene el tigre dientes de sabré de la valentía. Yo hubiera querido tener ese tótem.

-Yo esperaba tener el oso del amor, ya saben porque-Koda.

-Lo siento Koda-Denahi-Pero en nuestra familia solo puede haber un amoroso.

-¡Deja eso ya!-Kenai.

Denahi y Koda se rieron.

-Aunque no creo que vaya conmigo-Koda.

-Si quieres puedo cambiártelo-Kenai-Nunca es tarde.

-Ocho veranos y aún no cambias-dijo Sitka que apareció en frente de ellos.

-Oh miren quien se dignó en aparecer-Denahi-Creo que el tótem del amor debió tocarle a alguien más, ¿no lo creen, Kenai, Koda?

-Sí, lo creo bastante Denahi, después de todo, Sitka pasa mucho tiempo con su querida novia.

-Bueno, bueno, ya dejen los insultos ¿quieren?-Sitka-Y no solo es novia, es mi prometida.

-Lo sabemos, vas a dar el siguiente paso-Denahi.

Ocho veranos después de que Koda decidiera quedarse con los hermanos, Kenai y Denahi se habían vuelto hombres (pero seguían amando pelear como niños pequeños) Koda estaba muy feliz con ellos y Sitka se había conseguido una novia llamada Ta´Linda, la chica de diecinueve años había sido encontrada en el bosque, después de lo que parecía haber sido un ataque de oso.

Sitka y sus hermanos la acogieron y le dieron un nuevo hogar, ya que Ta´Linda había escapado de su aldea ya que su padre la maltrataba y nadie hacía nada. Con ellos, Ta´Linda encontró una buena familia y a su mejor amiga, Amy, ellas dos hacían todo juntas, eran como hermanas.

-La boda será en dos semanas-Sitka-Espero que se preparan.

-Si-dijo Kenai ausente.

-Vamos Kenai, nada va a cambiar-Sitka.

-Solo que ahora te irás a vivir con ella, tendrán muchos hijos y te olvidaras de nosotros-Denahi.

-Oh vamos chicos, no se pongan celosos.

-No estamos celosos-Denahi-Es solo que esto es un gran cambio para todos.

-Aún no sabemos cómo lidiar con todo-Kenai-No todos los días tu hermano mayor contrae matrimonio.

-Sé que es un gran cambio para todos-Sitka-Pero vamos, ustedes dos ya son hombres y no me necesitan detrás de ustedes.

-Sí, pero vamos a extrañar todas las cosas que hacíamos juntos-Koda.

-Aún podemos hacerlas, creo que tienen una mala imagen del matrimonio, cuando dos personas lo contraen, es porque han decidido pasar sus vidas juntos, como uno solo, pero eso no quiere decir que tengan que estar todo el tiempo juntas.

-¿Ah no?-pregunto Koda levantando una ceja.

-No, porque si fuera así, ni yo ni Ta´Linda sobreviviríamos.

Los cuatro rieron un poco, mientras que a Sitka le había ido bien en el amor, los otros tres hermanos seguían solteros, Denahi tenía un grupo de admiradoras, y todas eran guapas, les había dado oportunidades a muchas de ellas, pero las cosas simplemente no habían funcionado.

En cuanto a Kenai y Koda, aseguraban que eran un par de solteros que no necesitaban chicas, solo a ellos dos, y que querían que las cosas siguieran así por un buen tiempo.

-No se les olvide que mañana vamos de cacería-Sitka.

-¿Ya nos toca de nuevo?-Koda.

-El tiempo pasa rápido Koda, y no hay nada que podamos hacer-Sitka.

-Está bien.

A Koda no le gustaba ir de cacería, no le agradaba la sangre ni tener que matar a un animal, aunque si hubiera permanecido como un oso, aun tendría que cazar animales, por lo que sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

-Bien, ahora deberían prepararse, recuerden que hoy en la noche hay fiesta y todos debemos ir bien arreglados-Sitka.

-Oh si-Denahi-Ahí te veremos con tu adorable novia.

-Pajaritos del amor-Kenai.

-Suficiente-dijo Sitka juguetonamente, se abalanzó sobre sus tres hermanos menores, y los cuatro comenzaron a pelear.

Las cosas marchaban bien.

O al menos eso creían.

…

A lo lejos, ocultos entre los arbustos, dos hombres disfrazados de lobos observaban la aldea que estaba justo debajo de ellos, pero principalmente observaban al chico de quince años que acababa de recibir su tótem.

-¿Es él?

-Sí, sin duda es el.

-Muy bien, el jefe estará muy complacido.

-Mañana, mañana empezaremos con el plan y le pondremos fin a la abominación.

-Tú lo has dicho hermano, tú lo has dicho.


	2. Trampa

Al día siguiente, Sitka, Denahi, Kenai y Koda salieron de cacería.

Estuvieron casi toda la mañana buscando una presa, pero no pudieron encontrar nada, cuando creyeron que iban a regresar a casa sin nada, Koda olfateo el olor de un venado, luego encontraron sus huellas y las siguieron. Encontraron a toda una manada de ellos.

-Muy bien, este es el plan-dijo Sitka mientras explicaba el plan a sus hermanos.

Entonces pusieron el plan en acción, Sitka y Denahi asustarían a la manada para que salieran corriendo y luego, Kenai y Koda emboscarían al que se separara.

Pusieron el plan en acción, Sitka y Denahi se colocaron detrás de unos arbustos cercanos a donde los animales estaban pastando, se acercaron lentamente a una hembra que estaba comiendo, ella detecto peligro en el ambiente y los dos hermanos salieron de su escondite gritando.

Los animales se echaron a correr y como era de esperarse, varios se separaron del resto y fueron justo a donde Kenai y Koda estaban esperándolos, ambos estaban escondidos detrás de dos enormes rocas.

-Recuerda Koda-dijo Kenai antes de que comenzara todo-Solo cazamos a los machos adultos, nada de hembras o niños.

-De acuerdo-Koda.

Cuando los venados que se habían separado pasaron en frente de las rocas donde Kenai y Koda estaban escondidos, los dos hermanos comprobaron que había cuatro hembras y solo dos machos.

-No podemos fallar-Kenai.

Kenai lanzo su lanza y fallo, el venado logro esquivarla, pero Koda también lanzo su lanza y esta dio en el blanco, en el estómago del venado, el animal chillo de dolor y cayó al suelo. Los otros venados continuaron con su carrera.

Kenai y Koda salieron a ver su presa y Sitka y Denahi llegaron con ellos.

-Lo tenemos- Denahi.

El animal gemía.

-Hay que tener compasión-Sitka.

Sitka se acercó al animal herido, le puso una mano sobre la cabeza y comenzó acariciarlo.

-Agradecemos tu sacrificio para nuestra supervivencia hermano, te prometemos que no desperdiciaremos nada, y que en tu nueva vida, seas muy feliz-Sitka.

Luego le rompió el cuello.

El animal yacía muerto, Sitka retiro la lanza y vio que era de Koda, se la entrego, Koda saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y limpio la sangre, luego volvió a guardar el pañuelo en su bolsillo.

-Es un venado adulto y fuerte, nos servirá mucho-dijo Sitka examinando al animal.

-Buen trabajo Koda-dijo Denahi poniendo una mano en el hombro de Koda, el solo se encogió de hombros.

De repente, una red salió disparada de la nada y atrapo a Koda, el impacto fue tan fuerte que el pequeño tiro su lanza y salió volando de espaldas, rodando hasta perderse en los árboles.

-¡Koda!-gritaron los tres hermanos.

Kenai fue el primero en salir corriendo en auxilio de Koda.

Sitka y Denahi iban detrás de ellos, pero un extraño objeto apareció rodando justo detrás de ellos y no se detuvo hasta estar en frente de ellos.

-¿Qué es eso?-Denahi.

-No…

El objeto exploto y humo y chispas salieron de él, envolviendo a los hermanos, quienes comenzaron a toser y los ojos comenzaron a llorarles.

Otras dos bombas llegaron, Sitka y Denahi no podían soportarlo más, el humo no los dejaba respirar y todo lo que veían estaba borroso, estaban pasando el peor momento de su vida.

Aunque los dos hermanos eran muy fuertes, no pudieron soportarlo y se desmayaron.

…

Koda había sido detenido al chocar con un árbol, se había golpeado la cabeza.

Kenai llego corriendo.

-¡Kenai!-dijo Koda mirándolo-¿Qué es esto?

-¡No te preocupes Koda, aquí estoy, voy a sacarte de ahí!

Koda trataba de romper la red con sus manos, pateaba y se retorcía como un pescado cuando era atrapado.

-Koda-dijo Kenai, Koda lo miro a los ojos-Necesito que te calmes para que pueda sacarte de la red.

Koda asintió con la cabeza.

Kenai saco su cuchillo y corto la red que aprisionaba a su hermanito.

-Kenai, eso fue horrible.

-Tranquilo Koda-dijo Kenai poniendo una mano en su hombro, luego puso la otra mano detrás de la cabeza de su hermano-Yo estoy aquí, no dejare que nadie te haga daño.

Pero por desgracia, una flecha llego volando y golpeo a Kenai en la espalda, quien se desmayó, la flecha estaba envenenada, pero no era mortal, solo iba hacer dormir a Kenai pero no iba a matarlo.

Pero Koda no lo sabía, en cuanto vio la flecha, se asustó de muerte.

-¡Kenai, despierta!- grito Koda-¡No te mueras, Kenai, no te mueras!

Dos hombres disfrazados de lobos aparecieron y llevaban palos de madera.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunto Koda enojado.

Pero ninguno de los dos respondió, uno de ellos se acercó demasiado, trato de golpear a Koda en la cara con el palo, pero el logro atraparlo y le dio una patada al hombre en los testículos, el hombre grito de dolor y retrocedió, mientras que su compañero arremetió contra Koda, pero él lo esquivo y luego retrocedió, Koda estaba listo para pelear cuando, un tercer hombre apareció atrás de él y le dio un golpe en la cabeza con otro palo.

Koda cayó inconsciente al suelo.

Luego los dos hombres se encargaron de curar la herida de Kenai (después de que el primero recuperara el control y el dolor de la patada pasara) para asegurarse de que Kenai no muriera desangrado.

-El jefe lo quiere vivo, quiere que la abominación sufra hasta el último segundo-dijo el tercer hombre.

-¿Y cómo entra el en todo esto?-dijo el segundo señalando con la cabeza a Kenai.

-Este señor aparentemente es su _hermano oso_, la persona que más lo ama en todo el mundo.

-Qué horror.

-Pero el jefe le demostrara el gran error que comete, vera el gran error que cometió cuando acogió a esta abominación, vera el verdadero monstruo que es su hermanito.

-No puedo esperar para ver eso, vámonos.

Otros tres hombres aparecieron y ayudaron a cargar los cuerpos de Kenai y Koda. Todos los hombres veían a Koda con ojos de odio, y lo miraban llenos de asco, como si él fuera una clase de monstruo.

-No puedo esperar para ver como el jefe acaba contigo peste-dijo uno mientras le escupía a Koda en el cabello y luego se reía.

Se llevaron a los dos hermanos, pasaron junto a Sitka y a Denahi, los cuales seguían inconscientes, y no pudieron hacer nada para evitar que se llevaran a sus dos hermanos menores.


	3. Un nuevo enemigo

Sitka y Denahi fueron despertados por la lluvia, ninguno de los dos pudo recordar que era lo que había pasado exactamente.

-Mi cabeza me duele-Denahi.

-La mía también-Sitka-¿Qué fue lo que paso?

De repente, noto la ausencia de Kenai y Koda.

-¿Dónde están?-Denahi.

-No lo sé, no puedo recordar las cosas.

Gritaron los nombres de sus hermanos y comenzaron a buscar en los alrededores, fue Denahi quien encontró los restos de la red, y entonces recordó lo que había ocurrido.

-¡Sitka!

Su hermano mayor acudió.

-No puede ser, Koda.

-Y mira-Denahi vio que el cuchillo de Kenai estaba en el suelo, lo levanto y lo examino-Es de Kenai, lo reconocería donde fuera, yo se lo regale.

El miedo estaba comenzando apoderarse de los dos, la sola idea de que sus dos hermanos menores estuvieran en problemas verdaderamente graves les helaba toda la sangre del cuerpo.

Y cuando vieron la flecha con la que Kenai había sido herido, sus corazones dejaron de funcionar, vieron la sangre coagulada en la punta.

-¡No, no, no, no puede ser verdad!-Denahi-¡Ellos no pueden estar…!

-¡No lo están!-Sitka-Mira, no es mucha sangre, y no hay rastro de que haya más.

-¿Pero dónde están?

-No lo sé, no puedo pensar quien podría hacer algo así.

-¿Quién?

-Sí, alguien debió haber hecho esto, la red, la flecha, esas cosas que por poco nos matan, estuvo bien planeado, debió haber sido alguien.

-¿Pero quién nos haría algo como esto? ¡Nunca le hemos hecho nada a nadie!

-Ni Kenai, y dudo mucho que Koda.

Denahi tomo su lanza y comenzó a buscar huellas, pero no había rastro de ninguna.

-Esos malditos no dejaron rastro-Denahi, pateo la tierra enojado.

Sitka tomo su lanza.

-No importa, vamos a encontrarlos-Sitka-Y quien haya hecho esto va a pagar las consecuencias.

Denahi asintió con la cabeza, comenzaron a recorrer el bosque, pese a la lluvia, el aire frio y la amenaza de una tormenta eléctrica, no pensaban dejar de buscar hasta que encontraran a sus dos amados hermanos menores.

No iban a darse por vencidos.

…

Kenai y Koda despertaron dentro de una gran tienda, cada uno estaba amarrado a un tronco de árbol, estaban inmovilizados.

-¡Kenai!-grito Koda.

-¡Koda!-Kenai trato de liberarse pero era en vano, las ataduras eran muy fuertes-No te asustes, voy a liberarme y voy a sacarte de esta, ¿me oíste? Todo va a salir bien.

-No estoy asustado Kenai-dijo Koda sonriendo, aunque era una sonrisa forzada-Confió en ti.

Kenai le mando la mejor sonrisa que tenía, al menos estaban juntos.

La entrada de la tienda se abrió y entro un sujeto muy grande y musculoso, tenía una cicatriz que atravesaba su ojo derecho, tenía una capa hecha con la piel de un oso negro y el gorro era la cabeza del oso, también llevaba un tipo de armadura en todo el cuerpo.

Kenai y Koda vieron muy asustados al sujeto.

-¿Quién eres y porque nos haces esto?-Kenai.

El hombre no respondió y solo se acercó a él.

-Mi nombre es Sangilak, y no tiene por qué preocuparse nunca más buen hombre, vengo a liberarlo de su maldición.

-¿Maldición?-Kenai.

-Sí, esa.

Sangilak señaló a Koda.

-¿De qué está hablando?-Kenai-Koda es mi hermano, no es ninguna maldición.

-Eso dice usted, ¿pero que acaso no sabe, que detrás de esa cara de niño inocente, se esconde una bestia feroz y sin sentimientos?

Koda estaba comenzando a enojarse más.

-Koda no es ninguna bestia, es mi hermano y es la persona con el corazón más grande que haya conocido en toda mi vida.

-No puede hablar en serio, es un oso, y tú lo sabes, tú viste con tus propios ojos su verdadera forma.

-Si lo vi, y no me importa si es un oso o no, yo lo amo, y, ¿Cómo sabes tanto?

-Fácil, su historia es muy conocida, mientras todos dicen que es una historia que demuestra el verdadero poder del amor, yo creo que es una historia que muestra lo dementes que están los grandes espíritus.

-No ofendas a los grandes espíritus-Koda.

-Cierra la boca abominación.

-¡No se atreva a llamar a mi hermano así o juro que voy a matarlo!

Kenai trato de liberarse y comenzó a lanzar patadas.

-¿Por qué dejaste que el entrara a tu vida? ¿Por qué lo amas tanto? ¿Por qué dejas que sea tu hermano? ¿Qué ha hecho por ti?

-Muy fácil, porque lo amo, y porque me demostró el poder del amor, algo que dudo que tu tengas.

-¿Es realmente eso?-Sangilak noto que el tótem de Kenai era El Oso del Amor-¿No será que todo el gran amor que sientes por esa cosa…

Kenai lo interrumpió.

-Koda, se llama Koda.

Sangilak no le hizo caso.

-¿No será que el gran amor que sientes por Koda, no es más que puro pretexto para que pudieras poner tu mano en ese muro?

-No, no, no, Koda-Kenai miro a su hermanito-Tu sabes que cuando te acogí ni siquiera sabía que eras un oso, ni estaba pensando en mi tótem, tu sabes que te amo con todo mi corazón Koda.

-Lo sé Kenai, no te preocupes, nada de lo que este sujeto diga me hará cambiar de opinión.

-¡Ese es mi hermano!

-Defiendes tus ideas-Sangilak-Respeto eso, pero me temo, que ahora, vas a morir.

-¿Qué?-Kenai.

-Koda es una abominación, no puede haber un animal que haya sido transformado en un humano, no está bien, y vamos corregir ese error, mejor prepárate, porque en menos de dos noches, tu hermano será asesinado.

-¡NO SE ATREVA A PONERLE UNA MANO ENCIMA O JURO QUE VOY A MATARLO!-grito Kenai lo más fuerte que pudo, no permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño a Koda.

-No hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo, pero no te preocupes, ya que lo amas tanto, te permitiré que te unas a él, es más, le daré el placer a tu hermanito de verte morir primero, para que se dé cuenta, que todo esto es su culpa.

Sangilak soltó una risa malévolo y salió de la tienda.

-¡Koda!-Kenai-No le hagas caso, no dejare que nadie te lastime, vamos a salir de esta, te lo prometo.

-Está bien-Koda-Confió en ti Kenai.

-Estamos juntos en esta Koda, estamos juntos.


	4. Escape

Sitka y Denahi habían estado buscando por horas y horas, gritando los nombres de sus hermanos, pero no encontraban nada.

-¡Esto no sirve!-grito Denahi.

-Necesitas mantener la calma-aunque Sitka tampoco estaba muy relajado-Tal vez están en la aldea.

-¿Crees que Kenai y Koda serían capaces de abandonarnos a nuestra suerte en el bosque?

-No, no lo creo, es que… no puedo ni siquiera creer que esto esté pasando, no puedo pensar en nadie que quisiera hacernos esto.

-Kenai y Koda no tienen enemigos, hasta donde sabemos.

-Pero por favor, Kenai nos cuenta todo, y dime, ¿Quién quería ser enemigo de Koda?

Denahi se puso a pensar, la respuesta era más que obvia, nadie, Koda era, literalmente, amigo de todos, no podía pensar en nadie quien quisiera, y pudiera, hacerle daño a un gran chico como Koda, tan tierno y amigable.

-Esto no tiene sentido.

-Por favor Espíritus-Sitka-Ayúdenos.

Y al parecer los espíritus les hicieron caso, porque vieron que a muchos kilómetros delante de ellos, había señales de una fogata.

-Debe haber personas ahí-Denahi.

-No perdemos nada con investigar, vamos, sino encontramos nada, temo que tendremos que regresar a la aldea y pedir ayuda.

Denahi asintió con la cabeza, aunque no quería dejar de buscar hasta que estuviera seguro que Kenai y Koda estaban sanos y salvos.

-Vamos-dijo Sitka.

Y ambos comenzaron a correr.

…

Kenai había conseguido colocar sus manos afuera de la soga que lo amarraba, y había podido desatar el nudo.

-Qué bueno que Denahi me enseño hacer esto-dijo, pero entonces otro temor le entro a la cabeza, ¿Qué había sido de Sitka y Denahi? ¿Los habían secuestrado también?

Pero sabía que sus dos hermanos mayores podían cuidarse por sí solos y no necesitaban su ayuda, ya eran hombres grandes y fuertes, Koda en cambio apenas era un chico y necesitaba toda la ayuda de Kenai.

Kenai se acercó a Koda y lo desato.

-Kenai-Koda- Estos tipos están locos, ¡Quieren matarnos!

-Ya lo sé Koda, esta gente está loca, por lo que tenemos que salir lo más rápido que podamos, antes de que se den cuenta que no estamos.

Koda asintió con la cabeza.

-Ninguno de esos locos va a hacerte daño Koda, me asegurare de eso.

Kenai tomo un cuchillo que encontró en una mesa, era su única arma.

-Quédate detrás de mí todo el tiempo Koda.

Koda asintió con la cabeza.

Salieron sigilosamente de la tienda, había muchas tiendas y estaban acomodadas en círculo, en el centro de la figura estaba la fogata y los soldados, que ya no estaban vestidos de lobos, estaban cenando.

-No puedo esperar para que la abominación sea castigada.

-Pronto, por fin tendrá el castigo que merece, ese fenómeno de la naturaleza no merece vivir.

Kenai se volteó a ver a Koda.

-No les hagas caso a esos bastardos Koda, no tienen ni idea de lo que dicen hermanito.

-No te preocupes Kenai, no me importa.

-Como desearía darles una lección-Kenai-Pero primero tengo que ponerte a salvo.

Se escabulleron a gatas, detrás de unos arbustos lo más silenciosos que pudieron.

Iban bien, por desgracia, afuera del circulo estaban colocadas cuatro torres de vigilancia, cada una tenía dos soldados listos para dispararles a los intrusos o a animales salvajes.

Y uno de esos soldados vio a Kenai y a Koda escabullirse, preparo su arco y disparo una flecha, la cual pasó al lado del brazo de Koda y le hizo una herida en forma de línea recta, no era mortal, pero dejaría marca.

Koda grito de dolor y Kenai se volvió para verlo.

-¡Enemigos a la vista!-grito el guardia que había disparado, Kenai se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo y tomo a Koda del brazo sano.

-¡Hay que correr!

Los dos corrieron juntos hasta entrar en el bosque lo más rápido que pudieron, detrás de ellos se escuchaban los gritos furiosos de los soldados, intentando atraparlos, lanzándoles lanzas y bombas, las mismas que habían utilizado contra Sitka y Denahi.

Kenai solo tenía en un pensamiento en ese momento.

_"Protege a Koda"_

Justo cuando parecía que iban a lograr escapar, una bomba cayó justo entre ellos y exploto, obligando que Kenai soltara a Koda, el mayor salió volando para adelante y el menor para atrás, Kenai se levantó tosiendo y con la vista borrosa.

Koda, por el otro lado, estaba sufriendo por su herida en el brazo, y porque su cabeza había golpeado una roca, al menos no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer que se desmayara o para matarlo.

Kenai vio que una red estaba volando en dirección a Koda.

-¡No!-grito Kenai mientras empujaba a Koda al suelo, evitando que fuera capturado, pero por desgracia, Kenai fue capturado en lugar de Koda.

-¡Kenai!-grito Koda cuando se había levantado, corrió hacia donde su hermano mayor estaba atrapado-Te voy a sacar.

Kenai pudo escuchar como los soldados se acercaban.

-No, Koda, escúchame, corre, corre lo más rápido que puedas, encuentra a Sitka y Denahi, alerta a la aldea.

-¡No pienso dejarte aquí solo!

-¡Pero lo vas hacer, Koda, sino nos capturaran a ambos, nadie podrá rescatarnos, por favor haz lo que te digo, prometo que volveremos a vernos Koda!

-Pero…

-Nada malo va a pasarme, te lo prometo, por mi garrita-dijo Kenai sacado su dedo meñique de la red.

El ruido de las pisadas de los soldados cada vez se escuchaba más y más cerca.

-Nos volveremos a ver, y todo estará bien.

Koda asintió con la cabeza, unió su meñique con el de Kenai, luego se separaron.

Koda corrió, alejándose lo más rápido que pudo, durante todo el camino estuvo llorando, lágrimas de odio y tristeza, deseaba tener el cuello de Sangilak entre sus manos para poder ahorcarlo, y no pudo voltear a mirar atrás en ningún momento, incluso bajo la lluvia, podían distinguirse sus lágrimas, llenas de dolor, sufrimiento y odio.

Durante todo el camino estuvo repitiéndose.

_"Todo es mi culpa"_

…

Sitka y Denahi seguían abriéndose paso entre las plantas, la lluvia y el lodo.

-Esto es horrible-se quejó Denahi.

-Deja de quejarte que ya casi llegamos-respondió su hermano.

De repente escucharon el ruido de ramas rotas y pisadas sobre el lodo.

-Alguien se acerca-Denahi.

-Prepárate, no sabemos si es un animal salvaje, una persona o un enemigo, prepárate para lo que sea.

Pusieron sus lanzas contra los arbustos que se estaban moviendo, preparados para lo que fuera, lo que salió fue Koda, quien se cayó de rodillas sobre el lodo y salpico a sus dos hermanos mayores, Koda se había internado entre los arbustos, y su ropa se había atorado con las ramas, Koda tuvo que forcejear para salir, las ramas perforaron su ropa y le rasgaron la piel, por lo que Koda tuvo que poner todas sus fuerzas para salir adelante, por lo cual había caído enfrente de sus hermanos, quienes, aún en la lluvia, pudieron reconocerlo.

-¡Koda!-gritaron los dos, sorprendidos y aliviados.

El pequeño reconoció las voces de ambos y corrió abrazarlos.

Sitka y Denahi respondieron al abrazo, felices de que su hermano menor estuviera a salvo, pero…

-¿Y Kenai?-Denahi pregunto una vez que se separaron-¿Dónde está Kenai?

Koda no contesto y miro al suelo, los dos hermanos estaban preocupados, pudieron ver las lágrimas de Koda.

-¿Koda que paso?-Sitka preocupado.

-Kenai ha sido capturado…y todo es mi culpa, todo es mi culpa.


	5. ¿Camino Perdido?

-Koda, ¿Qué estás diciendo?-dijo Sitka preocupado.

-Nos capturaron y…

Koda rompió en lágrimas y se hundió en el pecho de su hermano.

-Querían matarme, pero Kenai me ayudo a escapar, pero el…

-No necesitamos escuchar más.

Sitka sabía lo que había ocurrido, y no necesitaba que Koda se siguiera atormentado con el recuerdo, pero ahora tenía un gran dolor en su corazón, Kenai era prisionero del enemigo…

-¡¿Pero quién hizo esto?!-pregunto Denahi muy irritado, y angustiado.

-¡Un loco, solo pensaba en asesinarme porque soy una abominación!-dijo Koda separándose de Sitka y mirando a Denahi.

Ninguno de los dos adultos podían creer lo que escuchaban, ni siquiera podían pensar en alguien tan loco y malvado como para querer matar a un chico tan dulce y simpático como Koda.

-¿Por qué te llama abominación?-Denahi.

-¡Porque soy un oso que fue transformado en un humano! ¡Por eso me odia!

-¡Bastardo, lo voy a matar!-Denahi tomo su lanza con más fuerza y comenzó a dirigirse al campamento de Sangilak, pero Sitka lo detuvo-¡Suéltame Sitka!

Denahi nunca antes había estado tan enojado en su vida.

-Denahi, recuerda tu tótem, se sabio, no dejes que tus emociones te dominen.

-¡NOS ATACARON, CAPTURARON A NUESTROS HERMANOS MENORES, LLAMAN ABOMINACIÓN A KODA, HACEN PRISIONERO A KENAI Y AHORA QUIEREN MATARLO! ¡¿Y ME DICES QUE ME CALME?!

-Tampoco estoy bien Denahi, saber que Kenai está sufriendo me duele mucho, pero no sabemos cuántos son, que armas tienen, si entramos…solo seremos capturados o asesinados.

Denahi comenzó a calmarse, el argumento de Sitka lo había hecho entrar en razón.

-Lo siento-se disculpó-Pero no puedo evitarlo, no puedo creer que alguien sea tan malvado.

-Ni yo, pero ahora necesitamos ideal un plan para rescatar a Kenai.

-Dijo que nos asesinaría en menos de dos noches-Koda.

-Mañana-Denahi.

-¡No hay tiempo que perder!-Sitka-Koda, necesitamos que nos digas todos los detalles que recuerdes de su campamento, iremos a la aldea y regresaremos con refuerzos, nunca me ha gustado la violencia, pero nos han declarado la guerra, y tenemos que responder.

La lluvia era cada vez más intensa.

-Vamos-Sitka.

Los tres hermanos comenzaron a dirigirse camino a la aldea, a ninguno de ellos les gustaba abandonar a Kenai, pero no había nada que pudieran hacer… por el momento, pero tan pronto como tuvieran su propio ejército, los iban hacer pagar por todo lo que les habían hecho.

…

Kenai había logrado vencer a dos de los soldados de Sangilak, y estaba a punto de vencer a un tercero, se había convertido en un hombre bien formado y muy fuerte, pero pronto lo habían superado en número, por lo que nuestro "héroe", recibió la paliza de su vida.

Después de que lo molieran a golpes, volvieron apresarlo en el mismo árbol.

Kenai ahora tenía un ojo morado, varios moretones en todo el cuerpo, le habían tumbado un diente, y sangraba de la boca y de la nariz.

Pero sabía que Koda estaba a miles de kilómetros de ahí, y con algo de suerte, a salvo, y sabiendo eso, Kenai no sentía ningún dolor.

Sangilak entro a la tienda y vio la sonrisa de Kenai.

-Ni siquiera creas que tu _hermano oso_ está a salvo, él va a venir por ti.

-Te equivocas, tenemos dos hermanos mayores, ellos son los que vendrán por mí, no dejaran que Koda arriesgue su vida.

-¿Pero tu hermano es lo suficientemente obediente?

-De eso puedes estar seguro.

Sangilak sonrió y acerco su rostro al de Kenai.

-Te respeto buen hombre, lo admito, realmente sigues tu tótem al pie de la letra.

-¿Debería agradecerte?

-No veo por qué no, aunque respeto a un hombre que defienda sus ideas, y a los que ama, quiero que sepas que voy a matarte, en frente de los ojos de la abominación, voy hacerlo desear que se hubiera quedado como un sucio y miserable oso por el resto de su patética y estúpida vida.

Kenai le escupió en toda la cara a Sangilak, era saliva y sangre. El villano sonrió ante la acción de Kenai.

-Que lastima-saco una de sus cuchillas y la puso en el cuello de Kenai-Yo quería esperar para esto.

Kenai estaba asustado, pero no iba a dejar que Sangilak se diera cuenta.

"_Piensa que Koda está en este momento a salvo, solo concéntrate en eso, si Koda está a salvo, puedes morir en paz"_

Sangilak pudo notar un poco del miedo que Kenai sentía, pero también vio que se mantenía firme, listo para aceptar su destino. Retiro su cuchilla, pero le dio un buen golpe a Kenai en la cara, fue un dolor de mil demonios, Sangilak tenía la mano muy dura, Kenai pudo sentir la sangre en toda su boca y la mejilla roja, volvió a escupir, a su alrededor, todo estaba de color rojo.

-Vivirás un día mas-Sangilak, comenzó a caminar afuera de la tienda-Por cierto, que lastima, estoy seguro que en otra vida, hubiéramos sido muy buenos amigos, buenas noches, Oso del Amor.

Sangilak salió de la tienda, un soldado entro y apago el fuego, dejando a Kenai completamente solo en la oscuridad.

"_No puedo creer que exista gente tan demente como este sujeto, y pensar que una vez pensé como él, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que le hubiera hecho a Koda si hubiera sabido que era un oso, ahora tengo que salir de aquí"_

Intento liberarse pero fue inútil, esta vez lo habían atado más que bien.

"_Maldición, aprendieron de sus errores"_

Dejo de luchar y dejo que sus músculos de relajaran, había sido un ida duro, y no sabía si el de mañana iba a ser peor, aunque todo apuntaba a que iba a serlo, Kenai miro al cielo, rezando a los Grandes Espíritus que lo ayudaran, que ayudaran a Koda, si Koda estaba sano y salvo, lejos de esos locos.

Kenai moriría en paz.

Y cada vez perdía más las esperanzas de sobrevivir.

…

La lluvia era un diluvio, el viento soplaba muy fuerte y el lodo apenas los dejaba moverse, no eran condiciones muy agradables para estar en el bosque, de noche.

-¡Con este clima no creo que sobrevivamos la noche!-Denahi.

-¡No seas tan negativo!-Sitka, aunque tampoco creía que lo lograrían.

"_Me necesitan, no puedo darme por vencido, Kenai está sufriendo y tengo que salvarlo, a cualquier costo, Koda también me necesita, no puedo darme por vencido, tengo que salir a adelante"_

Denahi no se consideraba negativo, más bien, era realista, nunca antes había visto una tormenta como esa, y había esperado jamás estar afuera mientras ocurría. Pero al igual que Sitka, sabía que no podía darse por vencido, ellos la estaban pasando mal, pero de solo imaginar los horrores que Kenai debería estar pasando, lo hacía superarse a sí mismo.

"_No te des por vencido. No hasta que te asegures que Kenai está bien, a salvo, contigo, con todos, sigue adelante, no te detengas por nada del mundo, te necesita, no vas a dejarlo solo, ni a él ni a Koda, vamos a vencer a los maniáticos que hicieron esto"_

Siguieron adelante y por un momento pareció que lo lograrían, pero de repente, pasaron por enfrente de la cueva de un enorme oso negro.

El oso vio a los cazadores y creyó que iban atacarlo, por lo que golpeo a Sitka con su pata, el golpe mando al mayor a volar, Denahi intentó golpear al oso, pero este fue más rápido y tomo la lanza de Denahi entre sus dientes y la rompió, luego derribo al cazador de un solo golpe.

Finalmente el oso puso su atención en Koda, se dirigió hacia él, pero entonces, el menor lo reconoció, ese oso había sido más que un buen amigo en el pasado.

-¡Tug! Soy yo Koda.

Tug no entendió a Koda.

-Mama por favor ayúdame-dijo Koda mirando al cielo.

En ese momento, el espíritu de una osa aprecio en el cielo y paso sobre ellos, dejando caer un polvo dorado.

-¡Tug, soy Koda, por favor créeme!

Tug se detuvo y miro determinadamente a Koda.

-¿Koda?-pregunto mientras se acercaba a él y comenzaba a olfatearlo-No hueles como a Koda, y no puedes ser Koda, él es un oso…pero noto cierto parecido… ¿Pero cómo?

Tug miro a Koda a los ojos y lo reconoció, el pequeño osezno al que había querido tanto estaba justo enfrente de él, lo sabía, esos ojos se lo decían, era Koda y nadie más, sintió un gran alivio, durante años había creído que Koda había asesinado por cazadores, pero ahora resultaba, que era un humano.

-¿Pero cómo eres un humano? ¿Qué te paso?

-Larga historia, pero por favor, necesitamos ayuda, nos atacaron y tienen secuestrado a nuestro hermano.

Tug examino a los otros dos cazadores.

-¿Su hermano?

-Sí, te lo explicare todo, pero por favor ayúdanos, confía en mi Tug, sé que mi apariencia es diferente, pero soy el mismo de antes, no soy un monstruo, por favor confía en mí.

Tug no tenía motivos para confiar en los humanos, pero si para confiar en Koda, era cierto que su apariencia era diferente, pero podía sentir que Koda, seguía siendo el mismo, el oso juguetón con un gran espíritu.

-Muy bien Koda, voy a confiar en ti.

-Gracias-Koda corrió abrazar a Tug.

-De nada, ahora, vamos por tus hermanos.

Koda despertó a Sitka y Denahi, a quienes el ataque había dejado muy débiles.

-Él es Tug, es un viejo amigo mío, va ayudarnos.

-Pero nos atacó-Denahi.

-Fue un malentendido-Koda-Confíen en mí, no nos hará daño.

Sitka y Denahi intercambiaron miradas, luego se levantaron.

-Muy bien-Sitka-Confiamos en ti Koda.

-¡Genial!

-Ahora entren-dijo Tug mientras les indicaba la entrada a su cueva-Con este clima pescaran un resfriado.

-Muy bien-Denahi-Aquí vamos.

…

Sangilak entro a la tienda de la bruja, era el lugar en el que menos le gustaba estar, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Sangilak odiaba a los animales, y a Los Grandes Espíritus, todos los cambios que realizaban eran atroces y alguien tenía que ponerles un alto a esos desquiciados. Koda era la peor de todas, iba a matarlo, no dejaría que la abominación escapara, eso había sido el colmo, los humanos eran la especie más fuerte del planeta, y los espíritus habían decidido convertir a un estúpido oso en un humano, habían manchado el honor de la especie humana, pero eso iba acabar, pronto, Los Grandes Espíritus serian historia.

La bruja, por su parte, solo quería que la magia negra dominara sobre el mundo, era tan flaca como un esqueleto mismo, estaba vieja y arrugada, su cabello era blanco y gastado, llevaba en ambas manos unos guantes con navajas como uñas y sus dientes eran afilados y amarillos.

Había conocido a Sangilak hacía muchos años… en extrañas circunstancias.

-Bruja, la abominación escapo.

-No importa, el vendrá a nosotros, si tenemos a su hermano mayor vendrá.

-Excelente.

-Y luego lo mataremos, y el sacrificio nos permitirá liberar a las fuerzas del mal que yacen bajo tierra. Ni siquiera Los Grandes Espíritus podrán hacer nada.

-Y yo seré el hombre más fuerte que haya pisado este mundo.

-Así es Sangilak, así es…

…

Tanana tenía un mal presentimiento, sentía como las fuerzas de la obscuridad se avecinaban, sentía un gran mal aproximarse, y la desaparición de cuatro miembros de su tribu no la ayudaba a calmarse.

-Fuerzas obscuras están llegando-dijo mientras miraba su aldea-Esto no está bien, alguien quiere destruir todo lo bueno de este mundo, jamás me imagine que tanta maldad pudiera existir.


	6. Viejos amigos

Sitka, Denahi y Koda se habían instalado en la cueva de Tug, no había ninguna fogata a la vista ya que los osos no la necesitaban, pero los tres hermanos la estaban pasando mal, estaban mojados, y ninguno de ellos quería salir, además, con la tormenta sería casi imposible conseguir los materiales necesarios, así que lo más que pudieron hacer fue quitarse los suéteres mojados y abrasarse entre ellos, Tug noto que ninguno de ellos se veía bien, y aunque despreciaba mucho a los humanos, se acercó a ellos y los envolvió en un enorme abrazo, Tug era gigantesco, así que podía abrazar a los tres sin ningún problema.

-Gracias-Koda.

-No hay problema, ahora Koda, ¿podrías decirme, como terminaste siendo un humano? ¿Cómo que ellos son tus hermanos? ¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí afuera con esta tormenta?

-Es una larga historia-Denahi-Demasiado.

-Creo que tengo más que tiempo-Tug.

Koda comenzó a relatar cómo había conocido a Kenai y a sus hermanos, las aventuras que había tenido con ellos y porque había decidido quedarse como un humano con ellos, le dijo a Tug que había pasado los mejores años de su vida con ellos y que se alegraba mucho de haberlos encontrado, luego llego a la parte de cuando él y Kenai habían sido capturados por los hombres de Sangilak, como su hermano mayor lo había ayudado a escapar, aunque eso significara ser prisionero y como se había reencontrado con Sitka y Denahi.

-No puede ser, primero, debo decir que después de escuchar las palabras de Koda, creo que he juzgado mal a los humanos, por lo que veo no todos son malos, ustedes dos, por haber cuidado y amado a Koda se han ganado mi respeto.

-Gracias-Sitka.

-Y segundo, por los espíritus, no puedo creer que exista gente tan malvada y demente-como su tono de voz, la cara de Tug dejaba ver que estaba enojado y asqueado de oír las acciones de Sangilak-Nunca he sido un oso al que le guste la violencia, es más, la aborrezco, pero juro que me gustaría hacer pedazos a ese sujeto.

-Ayúdanos-exclamo Denahi-Por favor, Kenai está en las manos de ese monstruo, de nosotros tres, te aseguro que Kenai es el que más quiere a Koda, él fue quien lo encontró y trajo a casa, él es el que le enseño a Koda como ser un humano, el que lo acompaño hasta su cama todas las noches y no se fue hasta que se aseguró de que Koda durmiera bien y…

Ante la desesperación de Denahi, era obvio que estaba muy preocupado por su hermano, Tug lo interrumpió ya que comprendía el dolor que estaba pasando, el, Sitka y Koda.

-Lo entiendo, me temo que yo solo no puedo ayudarlos, soy fuerte, pero si este hombre tiene un ejército y semejante arsenal, necesitaremos mucha más ayuda.

Dejo a los tres hermanos y camino hasta la salida.

-No se vayan, creo que puedo hacer algo por ustedes.

Salió de la cueva dejando a los humanos solos.

-¿Adonde fue?-Denahi.

-No lo sé, pero si dice que puede ayudarnos, yo confió en el-Sitka-Espíritus, que día más horroroso.

"_Y todo por mi culpa" _pensó Koda, se sentía realmente horrible por todo lo que había pasado, y no dejaba de repetirse que todo era su culpa, de no ser por él, nada habría pasado, deseaba volver al pasado, para quedarse como un oso y así no causarle ningún dolor a Kenai, ni a Denahi ni a Sitka.

-En lo que regresa, Koda, ¿puedes hacer un mapa de como es el campamento de nuestro enemigo?-le pregunto Sitka, quería saber exactamente como era el terreno de batalla, así sabrían que lugares atacar, y de cuales cuidarse.

Koda asintió con la cabeza y con su dedo trazó en el suelo de tierra las tiendas acomodadas en forma de circulo y las torres de vigilancia.

-Por culpa de estas cosas nos descubrieron, tiene trampas, redes, lanzas y unas extrañas pelotas de color plata, explotan y liberan un horrible humo-Koda.

-Oh sí que las conocemos-Denahi-Nunca antes había visto esa clase de armas antes, pero…

-Si habías oído de ellas-finalizo Sitka.

El y Denahi tenían miradas de preocupación en sus rostros.

-¿Qué pasa?-Koda.

-¿Kenai nunca te conto esas historias verdad?-pregunto Denahi.

-No, ¿Qué historias?

-Son cuentos de terror-Sitka, movió la cabeza hacia los lados-No son para niños, pero a mí me las contaron unos amigos, y yo se la conté a Denahi y el a Kenai, pero ahora veo que el no hizo lo mismo contigo.

-¿Por qué?-Koda.

-Porque no son para los niños, veras, según las historias…

_Hace mucho tiempo, cuando Los Grandes Espíritus aun eran jóvenes._

_El hombre y los animales vivían en paz y armonía, ni los hombres ni los animales consumían carne, se alimentaban_ _de los frutos de la madre tierra, por lo que no había cacerías,_ _el hombre no mataba al animal, y el animal no mataba al hombre._

_Fue una época dorada para todos los seres vivos, pero todo cambio un día, con Kisín…_

_Kisín era un espíritu malvado, lleno de odio,_ _No soportaba ver a los hombres convivir con los animales,_ _Pensaba que el hombre era un ser superior a todos los demás,_ _Y que todas las especies deberían rendirle tributo._

_Cuenta la leyenda que bajo del cielo en la forma de una serpiente, y enveneno la mente de la personas,_ _les dijo a los hombres que deberían aprovecharse de la carne de los animales_, _y les dijo a los animales que deberían rendirse ante el poder de los hombres,_ _los hombres hicieron caso a las palabras de Kisín, empezaron a construir armas horribles, que explotaban y causaban mucho dolor, armas que solo podían ser hechas, con magia negra, y después de eso, hubo una horrible guerra entre animales y humanos, hubo mucha muerte, dolor, oscuridad, y sangre._

_Los espíritus enojados por tanta muerte innecesaria, condenaron a Kisín y a los espíritus de todos los que lo habían seguido en la masacre, a abandonar el cielo, y los encerraron debajo de la tierra, en una montaña, una muy parecida a donde los espíritus tocan la tierra, pero esta montaña es todo lo contrario, esta embrujada, en ella, solo hay oscuridad, odio, dolor..._

_Lamentablemente, los humanos le habían hecho mucho daño a la naturaleza, por lo que los animales dejaron de confiar en los humanos, y se alejaron de las enseñanzas de sus antepasados, y ambas especies, después de haber probado el sabor de la carne, no pudieron dejar de consumirla, por lo que en la tierra, la muerte y las matanzas, se volvió algo cotidiano, aunque fuera por la supervivencia de uno mismo._

Sitka había terminado de relatar la historia a Koda, quien no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, era horrible.

-Pero no son historias verdaderas, no pueden ser.

-No creo en ellas, pero, he visto un gran cambio en mi vida Koda, y ese fuiste tú, el tuyo fue un cambio maravilloso, pero, si un oso puede ser transformado en un humano, no veo esta historia tan… falsa.

-¿Crees que este loco quiere despertar lo que sea que este debajo de esa dichosa montaña?-Denahi.

-Es muy difícil de creer, pero, si lo está haciendo, hay que detenerlo a toda costa, no tenemos el tiempo suficiente para llegar a la aldea antes del anochecer de mañana, me temo que estamos solos en esta-Sitka.

-No tan solos.

La voz provenía de la entrada, los tres hermanos se voltearon y vieron a Tug parado con un montón de osos detrás de él.

-Traje refuerzos y están dispuestos ayudarnos en esta lucha-dijo el oso negro-Seguro que reconocerás algunos de ellos Koda.

Koda miro asombrado a todos los osos, si reconocía a varios de ellos, pero había uno de ellos que reconocía muy bien, es más, a la perfección.

Era un oso de su misma edad, tenía su pelaje de un tono rojizo y compartía un gran parentesco con la forma de oso de Koda.

Parecía un poco asustado por Koda, pero aun así se acercaba a él lentamente.

-Bucky-dijo Koda con un hilo de voz.

-¿Koda?-preguntó el oso examinándolo-¿Realmente eres tú?

-Sí, soy yo, Bucky.

Bucky se acercó a él y lo vio a los ojos, fue en ese momento cuando Bucky supo que el humano que tenía enfrente era realmente su mejor amigo, el oso le dio un enorme abrazo.

-¡Creí que te habían cazado, o algo peor, pero, no, aquí estas, estas vivo!

-Sí, sí, lo estoy, lamento haberte preocupado, a todos, pero ahora necesitamos urgentemente su ayuda, hay un maniático que quiere matar a mi hermano, sé que es un humano y que a los osos no les agradan mucho, pero por favor.

-Sabemos que los humanos hemos hecho cosas horribles-añadió Sitka-Se puso de pie y fue al lado de Koda, puso su mano en el hombro de su hermano menor-Pero créanos, también somos seres que sentimos, que vivimos, que amamos, sabemos que ustedes osos también aman y se preocupan por los suyos, Koda nos enseñó que a veces las cosas son más simples y felices, si se ven a través de los ojos de alguien más, así que, desde el corazón, les pedimos su ayuda.

-Por favor-Denahi-Nuestro hermano está en peligro, por un monstruo, un monstruo que cree que el amor es una aberración, y que Koda es una abominación simplemente por seguir a su corazón-todos los osos exclamaron horrorizados las acciones del monstruo-No podemos dejar que sus acciones queden impunes, debemos atacar, enseñarle que el amor es algo que debe celebrarse.

Los osos todos permanecieron callados un momento, pero después todos asintieron con sus cabezas.

-Vamos ayudarlos en su batalla-Tug-Si este Kenai ama tanto a Koda como dicen, entonces es un oso del corazón, y los osos ayudamos a los osos, y a veces a los humanos.

-Gracias-dijo Sitka, mientras Koda y Denahi suspiraban de alivio y se abrazaban, felices de que ahora había esperanza, esperanza para rescatar a Kenai-Este es el plan.


	7. Rescate

-Va a odiarnos por esto.

-Mejor a que este muerto.

-¿No confías en él?

-Confió en él, pero no quiero arriesgarme, después de todo, él es a quien Sangilak quiere.

-… No podemos hacer esto, Kenai también es su hermano.

-Lo sé, pero, ¿te imaginas como se pondría Kenai si algo malo le pasara?

-…

-…

-No quiero hacer esto.

-Yo tampoco, pero tenemos que hacerlo, por su propio bien.

-De acuerdo.

…

-Sitka, Denahi, ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

-De inmediato, pero, necesito que tomes esto.

-¿Qué es?

-Es agua, esta misión va a ser muy peligrosa, por lo que necesitas estar bien hidratado.

-Estoy bien, no tengo sed.

-Vamos Koda, solo un trago.

-Te hará bien.

-Te lo prometemos.

-Está bien, pero después nos iremos.

-Hecho.

-Tienes nuestra palabra.

-Esto sabe extraño…

…

A la mañana siguiente, Sangilak regreso una vez más a la tienda donde tenían prisionero a Kenai, quien había pasado una muy mala noche, pero por lo menos seguía vivo, esperanzando por la simple idea de que Koda estaba a salvo en alguna otra parte.

-Buenos días buen hombre, espero que haya pasado buena noche.

Kenai no le respondió y simplemente lo miro lleno de odio y desprecio.

-No se sienta mal, si tanto crees en los espíritus deberías alegrarte, esta noche te unirás a ellos, o pero espera, muy pronto ni ellos estarán a salvo.

-Eres un maniático, no eres una amenaza para Los Grandes Espíritus.

Sangilak sonrió y dejo al descubierto sus horribles hileras de dientes afilados como navajas.

-Tienes razón, no lo soy, aún.

Kenai no parecía entenderlo.

-Veras Oso del Amor, seguro que habrás escuchado de la leyenda de _Kisín_, ¿verdad?

Ante estas palabras Kenai se asustó, claro que conocía la leyenda, Denahi se la había contado cuando ambos eran niños pequeños para tratar de asustarlo, lo había conseguido, al menos por unas noches, pero después Kenai pensó lo común, son solo historias, pero ahora se daba cuenta que pudiera ser que el mito de _Kisín _fuera más que un cuento de hadas.

-Por la expresión de tu rostro creo que sí, pues mira, las leyendas son verdaderas, si hay semejante maldad en este mundo, solo está enterrada, esperando salir una vez más a la superficie.

-¡Mientes! ¡Y aunque fuera verdad, no serías una amenaza para los espíritus, ellos son más fuertes que tú y tu legión de maniáticos, demonios y todo lo demás!

Sangilak dejó escapar una risa.

-Me caes bien, tanto que hare una apuesta contigo, si los Grandes Espíritus logran vencer a _Kisín_ y a su ejército, te dejare libre a ti y a tus hermanos y jamás los volveremos a molestar, pero si _Kisín _aplasta a los Espíritus, bueno, en ese caso te matare a ti, a tus hermanos, y a todos a los que te importen.

-No eres más que un loco, estás jugando con fuerzas que no puedes controlar.

-No, tú no tienes idea del poder que tengo, eres solo un hombre común y corriente, pero yo, yo podría ser un Dios si quisiera-Sangilak levantó las manos hacia el cielo-Nací en un cuerpo de hombre, pero voy a cambiarlo muy pronto.

-Demente, loco, estas mal de la cabeza.

Sangilak se rio.

-Eso dices ahora, pero muy pronto veras mi verdadero poder –Sangilak bajo las manos y le dio una última mirada horrible a Kenai-Lo que me recuerda, es hora de irnos, tenemos que llegar a la montaña esta noche, de lo contrario tendremos que esperar hasta la siguiente luna llena.

Sangilak se aproximó a Kenai hasta que los dos estuvieron frente a frente.

-Y te doy por seguro que tu querido hermano oso vendrá a buscarte, y entonces, será mío.

Kenai no pudo contenerse por más tiempo, le dio un cabezazo a Sangilak, el hombre dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás tambaleándose, pero recupero la postura y miro a Kenai con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Nunca te rindes eh?

-No contra locos como tú.

Antes de que Sangilak pudiera contestar, afuera se escucharon varios gritos y rugidos de animales.

-¡¿Qué demonios es eso?! –pregunto el villano enojado, abandono la tienda y afuera vio que su campamento había sido invadido por distintas especies de animales, había osos peleando contra sus soldados, los guardias en las torres trataban de dispararles pero las águilas estaban sobre ellos y los estaban picoteando y arañando en la cara.

Y por si eso fuera poco, de repente aparecieron mamuts que derribaron las cuatro torres de vigilancia.

Los animales superaban a los soldados en número, así que no era ninguna sorpresa que muchos de ellos, al ver que tenían la batalla perdida huyeran.

-¡No huyan cobardes!-les grito Sangilak.

Mientras tanto en la tienda, Kenai estaba oyendo la batalla que estaba tomando lugar, de repente escucho el sonido de la tela siendo cortada, volteo hacia el otro lado de la tienda para ver que era cortada con un cuchillo por Sitka.

-¡Sitka!-dijo Kenai aliviado.

-Hola hermanito-le contesto Sitka y corrió a su lado, con el mismo cuchillo corto las cuerdas que apresaban a Kenai, luego noto que su aspecto era horrible, el ojo derecho estaba morado mientras que había manchas de sangre en su cara y en su ropa, sin mencionar que su ropa estaba sucia y en algunas partes rota, en ese momento, Sitka sintió un gran odio por Sangilak y deseo tener su cuello entre sus manos.

-¿Koda? ¿Denahi? ¿Dónde están? ¿Están a salvo?

-Ellos están bien no te preocupes-le dijo Sitka poniendo una mano en su hombro-Pero tenemos que salir de aquí pronto, no sé cuánto más podamos confiar en la distracción de los animales.

A los animales les estaba yendo bien, pese a que las fuerzas de Sangilak poseían una buena cantidad de armas, el ataque los había tomado por sorpresa, por lo que no les había dado tiempo de prepararse y ahora les era imposible llegar a la armería, ya que los mamuts las habían aplastado.

Por desgracia, la bruja estaba preparada, Tug y otros tres osos se habían colocado afuera de su tienda, pero antes de que pudieran entrar, un enorme murciélago había aparecido, había extendido sus enormes alas negras y mostraba sus dos enormes colmillos mientras chillaba y amenazaba con atacar a los osos.

-¡¿Qué es eso?!-pregunto un oso.

-¡No lo sé!-contesto Tug asustado.

Pero de repente, el murciélago desapareció, se había esfumado en el aire, solo había sido una ilusión creada por la bruja como una distracción mientras escapaba.

Sangilak mientras tanto, había derribado a todos los animales que se le lanzaban encima, de repente, se dio cuenta del error que había cometido, había dejado a Kenai sin vigilancia.

Entro lo más rápido que pudo solo para ver a Sitka y Kenai saliendo por la misma cortada que el mayor había hecho para entrar.

-¡NO!

-¡Corre!

Sangilak usualmente cargaba consigo un cinturón en el que ponía sus armas, y una de ellas era una especia de látigo, pero este no era cualquier látigo, ya que en la punta tenia colocada una hoja, como las que tienen las hoz, y está siempre estaba afilada, Sangilak se encargaba de ello todas las noches, rápidamente la saco y la lanzo contra Kenai, pero Sitka fue más rápido y empujó a Kenai, recibiendo el golpe en lugar de su hermano, el arma le dio en la espalda.

Sitka grito lleno de dolor y cayó al suelo, Kenai actuó rápidamente, tomo la roca más grande que pudo encontrar y la lanzó contra Sangilak, le dio en la nariz y aunque el golpe no era grave, por lo menos consiguió romperle la nariz.

-Sitka-Kenai trato de levantarlo pero estaba muy cansado, luego vio que el arma estaba incrustada en la espalda de su hermano.

Kenai quería sacarla, pero sabía que si lo hacía, Sitka podría morir desangrado.

-No, no-repitió Kenai.

Sangilak salió de la tienda y estaba vez tenía en su mano un hacha.

-¡He querido hacer esto desde hace mucho tiempo!

Alzó el hacha que tenía entre manos y estaba a punto de dejarla caer sobre los dos hermanos, pero antes de que eso sucediera, Sangilak se detuvo en el proceso, el hacha cayó de su mano al suelo, se dio la vuelta y vio a Denahi parado detrás de él, le había lanzado su lanza y ahora en su mano tenía la de Sitka.

Sangilak no contesto nada y simplemente cayó de espaldas, debajo de ellos había una colina, por lo que Sangilak rodo colina abajo y pronto desapareció, en ese momento Denahi se acercó asustado y contemplo, odiaba a Sangilak, pero jamás se hubiera creído capaz de asesinarlo, él no era un asesino, no el no…

No podía haber hecho semejante cosa.

No.

-¡Denahi!-grito Kenai, Denahi se volteó y vio a Kenai junto al cuerpo de Sitka-Ayúdame.

Denahi se acercó a ellos y miro con horror la escena.

-No puede ser-Denahi.

-Estoy bien-dijo Sitka muy débil-Duele, pero no moriré, no.

Los demás osos y las águilas se acercaron a ellos.

-No podemos sacarle esa cosa, al menos no aquí, Tanana podrá curarlo, pero tenemos que partir ya-Denahi, se dirigió a Tug-¿Pueden ayudarnos?

-Si por supuesto.

-¿Pero y Koda?-pregunto Kenai.

-Él está bien, en la cueva de Tug-dijo Denahi señalando al enorme oso negro-Esta con un amigo suyo, Bucky, puedes ir con el mientras yo y Tug llevamos a Sitka de nuevo a la aldea.

-Bien, nos veremos allá, ¿de acuerdo?-Kenai.

-Lo haremos-Denahi.

-Muy bien-Tug-Los acompañare, mientras tanto mi amigo Luis puede llevarlos a mi cueva, ahí encontraras a Koda-dijo Tug dirigiéndose a Kenai-Tug por cierto.

-Kenai, ahora hay que ponernos en marcha.

…

Sangilak no había muerto, estaba herido, pero no muerto, durante la caída la punta de la lanza se había incrustado aún más en su cuerpo, y también se había roto el brazo derecho, pero estaba vivo, agonizante, pero vivo, y de repente, la bruja apareció a su lado.

-Sangilak, bien hecho, ahora estamos perdidos.

Sangilak intento contestar pero de su boca solo salió un gruñido.

-No gastes tus fuerzas, vámonos, tenemos que planear un nuevo ataque.


	8. Adiós

**Koda POV: **Mientras que los demás y mis hermanos rescataban a Kenai, yo me quede esperando en la cueva de Tug junto a Bucky, Sitka y Denahi me engañaron para que tomara una poción del sueño, Bucky me dijo que hicieron esto porque querían protegerme, cuando la verdad es que las cosas estarían mucho mejor si yo no estuviera con ellos, Sangilak nos atacó por mi culpa, Kenai, Denahi y Sitka sufren por mi culpa, todo lo que ha pasado es por mi culpa.

Siendo un oso, era solo un oso, y no le causaba inconvenientes a nadie (bueno, de hecho a Kenai se los cause incluso antes de conocerlo, genial) antes creí que mis hermanos eran felices conmigo, pero ahora veo que si yo estoy con ellos, lo único que voy a provocarles es dolor.

¿Qué tal si Sangilak tan solo fue el primero de muchos más locos?

¿Quién dice que muchos más allá afuera no piensan lo mismo que ellos?

¿Qué tal, si solo soy una abominación de la naturaleza?

Creo que las cosas estarían realmente mejor si yo…

Volviera hacer un oso.

-Koda mira-Bucky me llama y veo en la entrada a Kenai al lado de otro oso.

Kenai grita mi nombre y corre abrazarme, yo le respondo al abrazo y lloro sobre su hombro, no puedo contenerme.

-Shhh, Koda, todo está bien, ahora yo estoy contigo.

Ese es el problema Kenai, sigues conmigo, si yo continuo a tu lado más cosas malas pasaran Kenai, no puedo estar contigo, ni con Denahi, ni con Sitka, mi lugar es en los bosques como un oso, y lloro porque muy pronto voy abandonarlos Kenai, y me duele, pero sé que si no lo hago más cosas malas pueden suceder, y te amo a ti y a Sitka y a Denahi demasiado, como para ponerlos a atravesar más peligros.

No quiero que se arriesguen por mí nunca más, quiero que vivan felices, incluso si yo ya no estoy ahí.

…

Con la ayuda de Luis y Bucky llegamos a la aldea, ahora todos sabían que varios osos iban a llegar, ya que Denahi los había puesto al corriente, así que por suerte no hubo peleas, Sitka había sido llevado de inmediato con Tanana ya que tenía un arma clavada en la espalda, nos dijeron que no morirá y que por suerte podrá caminar, gracias Espíritus, pero aun así no puedo ver a la cara ni a Kenia, o Sitka o Denahi, siento tanta vergüenza frente a ellos, me siento fatal, ni si quiera les reproche lo de la poción, sería muy injusto…

Denahi me avisa que puedo entrar a ver a Sitka, pero yo le dijo que no con solo mirarlo, el parece sorprendido por mi respuesta, pero no me reclama, creo que sabe en qué clase de estado me encuentro, me despido de Tug, de Bucky y de los demás animales, con ellos estoy muy agradecido, de no ser por ellos Kenai seguiría en ese horrible campamento, mi despedida con Bucky es la que más me duele, había dejado de pensar en él desde hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora que lo vuelvo a ver, es más que doloroso despedirme, quisiera poder pasar más tiempo con él, pero sé que tiene que volver al bosque y que no pude quedarse.

Ni yo tampoco.

…

Pasan las semanas, Sitka se recupera rápido, Kenai y Denahi también están mejor, ya no hablamos sobre el tema, porque nos resulta incómodo o porque simplemente no queremos, pero es mejor así.

Actuamos como si nada hubiera pasado, al principio si lo hicimos e informamos a Tanana, quien envió a varios hombres a tratar de encontrar el cuerpo de Sangilak o a la Bruja, ninguno de los dos apareció.

Denahi parece sentirse mal, dice que el mato a Sangilak, aunque me alegra de que lo haya hecho, al menos así ya no nos molestara, pero me sigue preocupando la bruja.

Mis amigos tratan de consolarme pero no funciona.

Se celebra la boda de Sitka y Ta´Linda y todos están felices, incluso yo, los malos tiempos han pasado y hay que mirar hacia delante, pero para poder avanzar, yo tengo que irme, no sé porque no lo he hecho ya, debería desaparecer de una vez y así evitar más problemas.

Así que una noche, después de que Denahi y Kenai se hayan dormido (Sitka ya vive con Ta´Linda en su propia tienda) me escabullo fuera y me dirijo al bosque, al mismo lugar donde nos conocimos Kenai y yo, entro en la cueva en la que me escondí la primera vez que vi a Kenai.

Me siento en el suelo.

-Mama-dijo-Ya no quiero causarles más problemas, así que por favor, conviérteme de nuevo en un oso por favor.

El espíritu de mi madre se materializa en frente de mí.

_-Koda, hijo mío-_su voz siempre es dulce, pero esta vez suena preocupada_-Lo que paso no fue culpa tuya, tus hermanos te aman y vas a romperles el corazón si haces esto, ¿estás seguro de tu decisión?_

_Say something, I'm not giving up on you_

_I'll be the one, if you want me to_

-Si mama, estoy seguro, no quiero causarles más dolor a Kenai, Denahi y Sitka-dijo tratando de contener las lágrimas.

_Anywhere, I would've followed you_

_Say something, I'm not giving up on you_

_-De acuerdo._

Siento que mis manos se vuelven garras, mi hocico se estira, la ropa que uso se transforma en pelaje y que mi sentido del olfato se agudiza.

_I am feeling so different now_

_Perhaps, I was in over my head_

Una vez que está hecho, mi madre desaparece, ahora que soy un oso de nuevo… solo hay una cosa por hacer.

_But, I know a lot more now_

_Where are you at now?_

Me dirijo de nuevo a la aldea, entro en ella y primero voy con Sitka y Ta´Linda, quiero decirles adiós, pero lo único que sale de mi boca es un gruñido, aunque tiene la intención de decir adiós, además de que lo digo en un tono muy bajo para no despertarlos.

_Perhaps I will stumble and fall_

_I know what it's like to fall_

Luego voy con Kenai y Denahi, ahora si estoy llorando cataratas, he pasado tantas cosas con ellos, muchos recuerdos felices, pero sé que ahora eso ya no es una posibilidad, me acerco a la cama de Kenai, no puedo decirle todo lo que siento ahora, pero sé que si puedo hacer, me dirijo a mi cama y dejo caer sobre ella mi tótem, será un buen recuerdo para él, espero que jamás me olviden, porque yo no lo hare.

_Would like to know your situation_

_Was our end, My Fall?_

Salgo de la tienda, es hora de que mi vida como un oso vuelva a comenzar, por desgracia, mientras camino piso una rama y eso alerta a otros aldeanos, oh no, muchos se despiertan y salen de sus tiendas, me ven y dan la alarma, yo comienzo a correr lejos de la aldea mientras ellos me persiguen gritando y alzando sus lanzas.

Lo que me faltaba…

_Say something, I'm not giving up on you_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_I would've followed you but silence from you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

**Normal POV: **Kenai se despertó a la mañana siguiente y vio que la cama de Koda estaba vacía…

-¿Denahi has visto a Koda?

-No, no lo he visto-dijo Denahi-Ya le pregunte a sus amigos y dicen que no lo han visto.

Kenai se puso de pie y salió de la tienda con Denahi siguiéndolo, luego fueron con Sitka y le preguntaron por Koda.

-Creí que estaba con ustedes-Sitka.

-No, no, me desperté y no estaba-Kenai-Es muy extraño.

_I will swallow my pride_

_And hope you will too_

Los tres hermanos y Ta´Linda se pusieron a preguntarles a los demás si habían visto a Koda, todos contestaron que con un decepcionante no.

Pero de repente, un hombre menciono que anoche un oso había entrado en la aldea, esto llamo la atención de todos y Kenai pidió que lo describiera, el hombre lo describió lo mejor que pudo y a Kenai le vino a la mente la imagen de Koda como un oso.

-No.

Dijo Kenai y corrió de nuevo a su tienda, una vez ahí reviso todo el lugar y cuando llego a la cama de Koda, encontró su tótem.

"_No puede ser, si un oso estuvo aquí anoche, y el tótem de Koda está en su cama pero él no está en ninguna parte, solo puede significar que…"_

Kenai salió de la tienda y tomo su lanza, amarro el tótem de Koda al frente de ella, luego comenzó su camino hacia el bosque, pero antes, se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Denahi.

-Kenai, ¿A dónde vas?

Kenai se volvió hacia él.

-Tengo que encontrar a Koda.

Kenai regreso la vista hacia al bosque y se adentró en él, sin mirar hacia atrás en ningún momento.

_I'm not saying goodbye_

_Just a renewed hello to you._

_Say something, I'm not giving up on you_

_And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_And anywhere, I would have followed you_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh say something, I'm not giving up on you_

_Say something, I'm not giving up on you_

_Say something_

**_-A Great Big World &amp; Christina Aguilera, Say Something_**

**_Continuara…_**


End file.
